A Figment of Her Imagination
by Natasha Simmons
Summary: Alice was looking for Wonderland but ended up in Neverland. Peter finds her strangely intriguing. Though when cornered Alice takes him to Wonderland. Alice with show him an Adventure he Never forget. T for blood, gore and public humiliation.
1. Falling is Such A Strangeness

One: Falling is Such A Strangeness

Alice was lounging in the tree in the garden. Next to her was her tabby cat Dinah, they were avoiding Alice's sister, Lorina. Lorina was calling to Alice and searching to find her, it was Lorina's job to prepare Alice for when the Lord's came round. Alice was rather bored with this life; she felt Wonderland was just around the corner, beckoning her away. Not that Alice could ever find the way. She tried, multiple times. But Wonderland always ever just escaped her, thus Alice was out in the garden more often.

Once her mother caught her with her paints, painting the roses red. They all claimed Alice was mad, but to save face her mother simply said that she was young and just being childish. Her older sister, Lorina wouldn't be around for long, she'd been married long ago to some lord almost double her age. Every weekend she'd come down to help find someone to marry Alice. For Alice was of the age of fourteen, perfect age to be a pawn in a political game of matrimony chess.

Alice wished she'd never grown so old. Wished that she'd stayed in Wonderland the first time she went. But of course at the time she'd been twelve and naïve. Lorina's voice was so far off that Alice couldn't hear it anymore. Alice felt it was now safe to leave the tree. Alice took her cat and climbed out of the tree. She peeked around the tree and saw the dark blue of Lorina's dress far off in the distance. Alice knew she shouldn't leave the safety of tree until Lorina was far out of sight. Alice was blonde with light blue eyes, thus she was told her best color was blue and all her dresses were in blue and white lace. Alice was getting quite sick of it. Her mother would give her a scolding when they found her. Of course that'd be a long time yet.

"Oh Dinah." Alice sighed "Maybe it'd be better to simply hide until very late, then when they found me they'd be too happy to scold me." Dinah mewled at her in her arms. Alice began walking away from the tree, "Maybe until morning. I always wanted to sleep under the stars. You would have to go back, we can't have them think that I simply wen—Ooh oh!" Alice, not watching where she was walking fell straight into a hole. Alice grabbed a root to stop her fall; she looked down to the darkness. She pushed Dinah onto the mouth of the hole. Dinah, not wanting to let go of her mistress latched on to Alice's black ribbon that she wore in her hair. It caught in the cat's claws and was dragged up to the top of the hole with the tabby.

"Wonderland calls," Alice said, waving "Goodbye, Dinah, goodbye!" Alice let go of the root and fell down the hole. Her skirt popped open like an umbrella and slowed her fall. She fell past bookshelves and some furniture. Then she saw two tubes coming up. "Now what's this? I don't remember this, let's see now. Right or left? Well, I'm pointed to the right and getting to the left would be a tad difficult, so Left it is!" Alice passed through the left opening and then fell hard. Her skirt was doing nothing to slow her down. Alice fell, down, down, down, down. Until-THUD! She hit the ground hard. She looked up where she saw green trees and roots all around.

~…~

Peter had seen the hole when it was just a gap in the roots. It had taken nearly a week maybe longer, before it became a gaping black hole. He stared at it now, not daring entrance, and wondered why. Neverland had always responded to Peter's feelings. When he was absent the whole island froze into a winter until he returned. When Wendy first left the entire island clouded over in a terrible wind storm. However now, there was a strangeness about the island. It was such a noticeable strangeness, the Lost boys all felt it, the red-skins were preparing for some kind of calamity and Peter even overheard Captain Hook himself exclaim that something about the island was very different and maybe someone had gotten to Pan before he did.

Peter of course was fine; there was nothing wrong other than a terrible burning curiousity as to why the pinpoint of the strangeness was a hole in the ground.

"Whadya think Tink?" Peter asked his pixie, "Y'think maybe the island is splitting in two?"

"I don't know" Tinkerbell answered. Then a huge gust of wind came from the hole knocking Tinkerbell into Peter who took cover behind a tree. He stared at it, Tinkerbell peeking from behind him. Then. They saw a small pale hand grab a root from the edge of the hole, and a young lady with blonde messy hair began pulling herself out of the hole.

~…~

Alice had to kick and yank to pull herself from the hole. She stood up and began brushing the dirt off of her skirt. She felt her head to retie her ribbon to keep her bangs from her face, only to find it missing.

"Oh dear, I must have lost it when I fell." She said to herself. She then looked around "Wonderland seems much less, muchness, since I last came." She then spied a face among the trees. She stared at it, trying to place it amongst the many of the caricatures of Wonderland. She was drawing a blank; she didn't remember him at all. He had auburn hair and dark brown eyes; he had a green pointed hat. Alice wondered if he might not be a chess piece, or maybe an elf.

"I see you, you know" She said in case he wasn't aware. Alice was well aware that she could be in one of the forests of Wonderland, at her right size, and that's why it seemed to unfamiliar. He came out from behind the tree, still holding on to it in case he needed cover. Alice held her hands behind her back walking towards him. "May I enquire what piece you may be? And which side to which you belong?"

"Side?" He asked

"Uh, yes" Alice nodded stopped in front of him "Red or white?" He still stared blankly at her "Do you serve the Red Queen of Hearts or the White Queen of Hearts?"

"Neither" He said "I've not met any queen."

"You haven't?" Alice said "funny how one could be in Wonderland without knowing the Red one."

"There's the problem!" The boy suddenly popped up cheerfully, taking Alice by surprise. "You're in Neverland! There are no queens here."

"Oh," Alice said confused but then had an epiphany. "Oh! The right tunnel goes to Wonderland!" She turned back to the hole with her hand on her chin thoughtfully "Means I took a wrong turn…"

"Maybe you should leave the way you came." A feminine voice said, Alice looked confused to the boy who pointed to the ball of light next to him.

"Oh, a pixie." She said "I suppose that'd be the only way TO leave, now wouldn't it."

"Well, no you could fly-" The boy began then stopped and looked at Alice admirably "You understand Tinkerbell?"

"Is that unusual?" Alice asked. The two looked at each other and then back to the strange girl in front of them. Alice shrugged and headed back to the rabbit hole and leaned over it.

"Wait, hold up!" The boy called Alice looked up and he was floating over the hole, ready to grab her should she fall. She looked at him, stood up and waved her hand over him and then leaned down and waved her hand under him. He stared at her, like she was mad.

"How are you doing that?" Alice asked confused.

"Flying?" He asked then it occurred to him why she acted so weird. "It's easy, you think of a happy thought!"

"Any happy little thought?" Alice asked.

"Yup!" He nodded at her

"Hm," Alice hummed. "Oh, I do believe I've forgotten my manners. My name is Alice."

"I'm Peter Pan." He said, hands on his hips and chest puffed out proudly.

~…~

Peter stared at Alice who was ready to hop into the hole and find her way to Wonderland. He still didn't trust the hole, though it seemed to have stopped whatever it was doing. He peered down into the hole distrustfully, Alice watched him do this.

"It's just a rabbit hole" Alice said, Peter looked at her. Of course she wouldn't feel anything strange she hadn't been here before the strangeness.

"It's Evil." Peter growled at it, Alice couldn't help but laugh.

"Just because something is strange and unusual doesn't mean it's evil." Alice laughed "Surely you don't think all pixies are evil simply because their strange." Peter just stared at her. "Bad analogy?"

"Girls talk too much." Peter concluded. "Hey, Alice, right? You've never been to Neverland have you?"

"No, and I don't talk too much!" Alice said offended. She crossed her arms in a huff, "Even the Hatter had better manners." Peter stood on the edge of the hole. The roots of the hole opened up a tiny bit and Peter lost his balance and fell.

He gave a girlish yelp that caught Alice's attention. She turned on heel and grabbed his flailing hand and almost toppled over with him. He clung on to Alice and then gripped her skirt in a panic.

"I thought you could fly." Alice struggled trying to pull him back up. She felt a powder fall on her and then she tugged and found she was no longer on the ground. Alice looked to Tinkerbell but she was down by Peter talking to him. She looked about and saw a little purple glow. It flew in front of her and she could spy a small boy with Purple wings and spiked up Purple hair.

"Why hello." She said, "Thank you for the boost."

"You're very welcome" He said. Alice lifted the panicked boy into the air. She flew over to a nice sunny looking beach where she dropped him. She looked at him curiously.

"Hm, a bit afraid of the dark? Falling?" Alice asked.

"Oh shut up" Tinkerbell said irritably Alice huffed, she crossed her arms and turned away to face the little Purple pixie.

"Oh hello again." Alice said politely.

"Hello." The pixie said back "I saw you come out of the hole. Mind if I ask how you got into the hole?"

"Oh well, I fell." Alice said "I was sitting with my cat, Dinah. Then I was walking and I fell. It'd had all before so it wasn't that unexpected."

"You fall down holes often?" He asked.

"Oh no, you see the only way I've found into Wonderland is to follow the White Rabbit, which explains why I got a bit lost, I didn't follow the Rabbit." Alice recounted "But the White Rabbit always goes into the Rabbit hole so I thought I could get there all on my own, but I got a bit lost"

"What's Wonderland!?" Peter asked having recovered from his panic.

"The place I was trying to get to, where that hole goes." Alice said. She brushed her hair back, but recrossed her arms. "I'm still upset and I'm heading for Wonderland, thank you all VERY much." Alice then began walking into the thick forest.

"But you can't!" Peter flew around to the front of her. Alice looked at him skeptically.

"I can, and I will!" Alice said finally.

"Surely you could spare a little time" The purple pixie said "You don't have to go so soon after arriving do you?"

"Well, I suppose I could spare a little time." Alice said puzzling it over. "But only so long as-"

"Great!" Peter interrupted. He had no intention of letting this girl anywhere near that hole until he found out exactly why it emitted such a strangeness.


	2. Captain Codfish

Two: Captain Codfish

The first thing Peter did when Alice agreed to stay was to take her high up into the clouds to show her the lay of the land. It did not escape Tinkerbell that it was the same behavior shown to Wendy when she'd came, and to Jane when she'd needed to be convinced to stay. The little purple pixie, who had introduced himself as NightShade, had attached himself to Alice almost as Tinkerbell had to Peter, something else that didn't escape her notice. Not to mention Alice had no trouble understanding pixies without prolonged exposure to their dust. Just Like Peter.

The only other person who understood pixies without the exposure was Captain Hook. He didn't turn out very nice. Then again, Peter hadn't been nearly half as hospitable as he was with anyone else, Lost boy or Darling. Not to mention the nasty business of the hand cutting and crocodile feeding. Though the Tick Tock Croc has been long gone and the octopus Jane knew was gone as well. But Peter, ever loving the edge of having some large animal after Hook managed to find a large white tiger.

It was amazing how resourceful Peter could be, considering the large menagerie of animals on the island of Neverland didn't usually include tigers. Much less white ones. Tinkerbell, who was usually always around Peter, had no idea where he found it.

"There's the mermaid lagoon." Peter pointed as Alice looked on, "The Indians, and right there is Captain Hook and his band of pirates." He was slightly disappointed when Alice didn't seem fazed by any of it.

"Seems a bit tame." She answered "Compared to Wonderland, I mean." Peter huffed and pouted at this statement. Tame? He'd show _her _tame.

"Well then." Peter said "Let's go mess with the pirates." Peter flew down to the ship with Alice a little ways behind. He flew straight into the sight of the entire crew and looked back to make sure that Alice was watching him. She flew down, landing softly on the side of the ship watching bored as he then flew down and began causing mayhem among the men.

~…~

Captain Hook hated Pan. From the first moment he'd laid eyes on the brat to Wendy to Jane and the present. Simply put, he always would. Every plan he'd put against Pan failed catastrophically, and that wretched boy was always locating some wild beast to chase Hook. The little brat thought it was funny.

By Hook's calculations and notes, Wendy was long dead. Jane was an old lady and the line of Darling women had mysteriously vanished. Hook figured it was because Pan had something to do with it. He just didn't know what. He could hear yelling outside his study and it didn't sound like the usual pirate ruckus. So Hook peeked out the door, in case it was the tiger (it had jumped aboard once, or maybe Pan used pixie dust to fly the thing on the ship.) When he saw Pan fighting and dancing around the deck Hook nearly flew out of the door but stopped when a small click noise came from his right. He peeked around and saw a girl in a blue tattered dress and long golden blonde hair watching the antics lazily. Another girl. She didn't seem half as taken with him as the others, in fact, she had her own pixie.

~…~

"So how do you like Neverland's Favorite?" NightShade asked, Alice shrugged.

"Much like every other boy I know." Alice said "Narcissistic and loud." NightShade laughed hard at Alice's evaluation. "But yet, interesting enough I suppose."

"Still thinking about going back?" NightShade asked after he finished laughing.

"Yes, I am." Alice nodded, "Soon enough."

"Don't tell him that, last girl who wanted to leave he didn't take it so well." NightShade advised.

"Last girl?" Alice popped trying to fake being uninterested.

"Oh yeah, and the girl before that too." Nightshade continued. Alice looked up trying to find a way to asked about these women without seeming too interested in it at all.

"Oh, I don't believe we've been introduced." A calm and rather eerie voice said from the dark. Alice turned quickly to face a tall figure emerging from a doorway.

"Time to go," Nightshade whispered to Alice, she floated up and over the edge just out of the reach. "Alice?"

"And you are?" She asked

"A thousand pardons, m'lady!" The man said sweeping in a low bow to her which caused Alice to float backward a bit farther. "I am the Captain of this ship. They call me Captain Hook. And who might you be?"

"Does it concern you?" She asked rather sarcastically. "From where I'm floating, it doesn't."

"Well your friend is on my ship and killing my crew, this suddenly has become my business." He said, Alice thought this over and nodded.

"My name is Alice." Alice said finally. "And I believe I shall be taking my leave."

"You don't want to know about Wendy? Or Jane?" He asked surprised. Alice turned her back but didn't fly off entirely. She was curious, but didn't know if she wanted to take any information from someone who Peter considered an enemy. Alice decided she'd simply ask him herself and floated gracefully away. It hadn't taken her long to get the hang of flying, the only worry of hers was people she flew over looking up her skirt.

Alice, now a safe distance away, watched bored. She wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to be getting from this experience. Eventually Peter, noticing her beginning to lose interest, slid through the air to her.

"How was that?" He asked proudly.

"Bold, adventurous and daring" Alice replied, Peter's grin grew. "While you were swashbuckling or whatever that was. A very ambitious captain introduced himself."

"That old Codfish? Yeah. He's always after me." Peter laughed

"He mentioned a Wendy," Alice said craftily, appearing disinterested. "And a Jane."

"Wendy…" Peter gazed off into the distance. Alice leered at him. He snapped out of it. "What were we talking about?"

"We-"

"Have you met the boys?" Peter interrupted, he then flew off and waited in the distance for her. Alice stared at him irritably.

"I'm not dropping this." Alice said quietly

~…~

"You're going to have to tell her." Tinkerbell said to Peter who laughed a bit.

"Oh Tink, you worry too much. She'll forget about Wendy. Just like the boys did." Peter said.

"No Peter. She won't" Tinkerbell said sternly "She's like you. Down to the pixie."

"No she isn't." Peter said getting serious, so devoid of emotion it scared the small pixie. "She's like Wendy. She'll leave. Like Wendy. Like Jane. She'll leave. And I'll remember her. I remember everyone who leaves."

~…~

"My, my, my, Cap'tn" Smee said addressing Hook who was grinning broadly. "What's put you in such a mood?"

"Alice." He grinned wickedly "There's trouble brewing Smee."

"What kind of trouble Cap'tn?" Smee asked worried

"Women trouble." Hook laughed "What a wonderful opportunity to turn little miss Alice against Pan. She's just another Pan, get her on our side and we'll finally have the upper hand! Looks like the Wendy wench came in handy after all.."

"B-b-but Cap'tn! Wendy's been dead a long time! Little miss Jane too!" Smee objected.

"Well, a little exaggeration to persuade Alice isn't out of the question." Hook shrugged wickedly "Besides Smee, Pan won't talk about Wendy, he's still mourning her. Those brats won't talk about her, they don't remember her. If Alice wants to know, she'll come straight to us."

_**Wow, that got dark fast….**_


End file.
